


Loyal

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Loyal

I held Thiago’s hand tight as we walked together side by side. Our arms brushed lightly as we swung our hands in between us.

“You are too loyal for your own good.” I smiled at him. I had watched the girl who had served us in the coffee shop. She had been devouring him with her eyes. She knew exactly who he was, and she wanted to be the one with him, and not me. “She wanted you so badly.” I laughed.

It was chilly out, it was nearly Christmas and Paris was lit up like a brightly decorated tree. We had just stepped out for a little while and had ended up walking around a park together. The conversation had flowed freely despite the fact that we had only known each other for a few weeks. I didn’t know if what we were doing counted as a date or not, but I sure hoped that it was, because he was perfect.

He had suggested, after our fourth lap of the lake in the middle of the park, that we go and get a hot chocolate to warm up. He had ordered me extra chocolate shavings without me having to ask for them. I squeezed him closer as a particularly cold breeze hit us.

“I don’t like girls like that. I like beautiful, normal girls who work in libraries.” he smiled at me, and then looked down at his feet. He was feeling as shy as I was, but we were starting to open up to each other a little bit.

“I never expected to meet you in my place of work. I had no idea that you loved to read.” We stopped walking and sat down on a free bench, over looking the water which was dimly lit by the various lamps, and the bushes which were adorned with thousands of fairy lights.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me close to him, pressing a kiss to my cheek.

“You think that footballers don’t read? Well actually…I can’t say the same for most of my team mates.” I was looking at him, trying to remember what book he had borrowed. I vaguely remembered there being more than one. The first had been a book on the French language, to be expected as he is not a native speaker. The other, I then remembered, had been Emily Bronte’s ‘wuthering heights’.

“Did you enjoy your books?” I asked as I took a sip of my hot chocolate. We were still opposite the coffee shop and I could see the various people in there, writers on laptops, couples, families, people on their own ordering take away drinks.

“The french one has been very helpful, but not as helpful as being around a native speaker.” I smiled at that.

“and the other? You know that is one of my favourites. I read it in school and I have loved it ever since.”

“I got you something…” he dug around in his kit bag which he had been dragging around with him. He had come straight from a late training session. Finally he pulled the object out. It was rectangular and in brown paper wrapping. “I’m sorry about the wrapping. I tried to preserve the condition.”

He looked apologetic as I unwrapped the gift. Inside was one of the collector’s edition copies of the book. I nearly dropped it, but with his quick reflexes he was able to catch it for me before I was able to.

“I don’t…I don’t know what to say. This is amazing. No one has ever bought me anything like this.”

“It was hard to find, but it was worth it.” he grinned proudly, glad that his gift had been well received.

“How did you know that it was my favourite book?” I asked, in a small state of shock as I carefully turned a few of the pages.

“Your colleague at the library…I had been in, quite a few times before I got the courage to ask you out. She said it was your favourite and that it would be good for me to bring it up with you in the library as a way of talking to you. In the end I didn’t, I just grabbed it and walked up to the counter with it. I did read it though and I thoroughly enjoyed it. I would like to be your Heathcliff, without the jumping into your grave because I don’t think that I liked that bit.”

I laughed, a few tears leaving my eyes.

“Thank you.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He held me tightly for a minute before I pulled back from him and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“I would like to be your Cathy.”


End file.
